Moon Rock
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Second thoughts? you're having second thoughts! max excalimed hurt evident in her voice. Please Max just listen! Fang said trying to stay calm. MAJOR FAX!


Moon Rock

Maximum Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride……. But god do I wish I owned Fang.

* * *

"Second thoughts?! You're having second thoughts?!" Max exclaimed, pain evident in her voice.

"Max wait, just listen." Fang defended.

"No!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes. She shook her head and sat down on her bed. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Max please." he pleaded. Trying to get closer to her. She scooted away. He sighed. "Your not stupid."

"Ya know I fell in love with you when we were ten." she said he looked surprised. "Every night sitting under the stars, just…. Talking. I started to fall in love with you. I must have tried to talk myself into telling you a million times. But every time I got up enough nerve to tell you I always thought, what if he laughs at me, of what if he doesn't feel the same way." she took a ragged breath. "I promised myself one night that I would tell you, no matter what. But then the next morning, the erasers kidnapped Angel, and I knew it had to wait. And then of coarse you made your own move, and I freaked out. I was so scared that you would hate me forever for all the times I blew you off, all the times I just ran away. But there was still this small part of me that knew that when everything was over, the school was gone and we were settled down, that you would be there waiting for me, and we could finally be happy." Max took a deep breath and cried.

"Max….." Fang started

"No, no." she cut him off. Standing she shook her head, "No, forget it. You can have your second thoughts, and your first thoughts, and all the thoughts you want. Just take them and get out! I never want to see you again." she yelled storming into her bathroom and slamming the door.

"Max wait please." Fang said standing on the other side of the door. Max didn't say anything. Fang took a deep breath.

"Max if you won't say anything then just listen. I was having second thoughts, but not because I don't love you. God knows I love you more then anything in the world. It's just, you're so perfect. You're beautiful and smart and sassy. And I'm…. the emo anti social." he said. There was no reply. He sighed again.

"Do you remember when we were ten and you got the crazy idea in your head that you wanted a moon rock, because you heard they were lucky? And you and I were sitting under the stars one night and you said, I wish I had a moon rock, and I said, Why? There just rocks. You were so mad at me for shooting you down, but even as I said what I did, all I could think about was a way to get to the moon to get you a moon rock."

"And then , me and Iggy and Gassy were out playing in the canyon and I landed for a minute to catch my breath. I looked down and there was this grayish white rock that kinda looked like a sponge, and I remembered that picture I saw you looking up on the internet of the moon rock, and I realized it looked just like it. So I picked it up and put it in my pocket and I was going to give it to you that night when we had our nightly ritual of sitting under the stars. But when we got home you were mad at me again for something, I think it was because I forgot to do the laundry. Anyway ever since then I've been waiting for the perfect time to give you the rock, but every time I tried I either chickened out or something else stopped me." Fang finished and waited for a reply he was almost certain he wasn't going to get.

Max took a deep breath and thought about everything he just said. Standing up from the floor she walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened it but didn't look at Fang.

"It was the dishes." she said. "I were supposed to do the dishes."

"Oh." he replied looking down at the ground. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Max looked up shyly.

"You got me a moon rock?" she said almost child like. Fang looked up as well. He nodded and pulled a small leather chain off from around his neck. He held it up for her to see.

She took it and examined it. On the chain was a smallish white gray stone that look almost like a fossilized sponge. She smiled. "You got me a moon rock." she said. He could tell she was touched. Gaining confidence, he stepped closer and pulled her in for a hug.

"Max I love you more then life itself. You deserve so much better then me, I'm nothing compared to how wonderful, and beautiful and smart you are." she looked up at him.

"I love you for who you are. That whole anti social thing works out to my advantage anyway." Max said. Fang looked confused. "The less social you are, the more I get you all to myself." she said.

Fang thought about it for a minute and then, to the surprise of Max, started laughing. She smiled up at him.

Max looked down at the necklace Fang had given her.

"He got me a moon rock."

* * *

A/N: Ok so I couldn't sleep last night so as I was starring up at the ceiling trying to find that peaceful state of mind I so desperately longed for I came up with this story. I hope you like it. Please review and don't forget to vote on my next story on my profile. If you find that you don't like any of the 4 stories send me a private message and tell me because I have a few more ideas that I didn't put in the poll. Thanks.

-RED


End file.
